Long Lost Lucy
by Nalu-No-Nali
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games Lucy is sad because of all her losses so she leaves. Lucy meets a dragon who teaches her dragon slayer magic. Who is the girl who came in the guild? Why does she have Lucy's keys? This is my first story so sorry if I do somethings wrong please tell me. O and NaLu is in it also and some other pairs. Please type in reviews and tell me what to add or change
1. Don't Leave

**This is my first story so please don't hate... That much.**

Normal Pov

Everyone was happy due to winning the Grand Magic Games. A certain celestial mage was very unhappy due to losing all of her games. Lucy put on a fake smile but there was someone who could tell she wasn't happy.

Lucy Pov

"Hey Luce can you come with me for a moment" Natsu asked me. "Sure" I said walking with him. We left the guild everyone giving us questioning looks, and Mira mumbling about pink haired babies with brown eyes.

"You're going to have to explain to Mira why you pulled me to the side or she-" "what is wrong" Natsu said cutting me off. "Nothing" I said. 'Did he possibly find out that I was bummed about losing all my games. No I have to remember this is Natsu' I thought. "Ever since we got back from the Grand Magic Games you have been less cheerful" Natsu said. "Well… I am just bummed out that I lost all my games" I replied, hoping he wouldn't ask more questions. Natsu stopped making me bump into him. "Hey if your going to stop warn me first!" I said. Natsu turned around and hugged me.(NALU). "Please stop putting so much guilt on yourself" Natsu said surprising me. 'Its to late... I already picked to take some time off of the guild' I thought. I smiled "You really are kind" I said putting me hand on his head. "But you really need to tell Mira why you pulled me out here" I said a sweat dropping. He let go of me and smiled "Yea, that probably is a good idea." "Tell Gray and Erza I went home" I said walking away before I heard his reply.

When I got to my house I started packing. "I'll tell Master I will go training tomorrow" I said to myself. I finished packing and then I went to sleep. More like I cried my self to sleep. I woke up to see the sun still down 'O wow I can't believe its still dark' I thought to myself. I grabbed my purse and started to walk to the guild. I opened the door to only a few people inside. I walked to Mira who was washing dishes. "Mira, is master in his office?" I asked. "Yea, so what happened between you and Natsu" Mira asked smiling. "So he didn't tell you... I asked that idiot to tell you. Anyways he was worried about me" I said walking to the Master's office. Than I heard Mira mumble about babies and marriage. I smiled as I entered the Master's office.

"What can I do for you child" Master asked me as I sat down. "I just wanted to tell you that I will be gone for a while to train" I said holding back my tears "What! At least send us letters" Master said. "Ok i'll do that and don't tell anyone unless they ask you" I said as I got up. 'Especially Natsu' I thought as I walked out of the guild leaving my family behind. I walked to my house and grabbed my stuff. I left and told the land lady that I would be gone for a while.


	2. Mixer, The Mixed dragon

Normal Pov 2 days later

It had been 2 days since Lucy left Fairy Tail. Lucy have been walking around in a town not to far from Magnolia. Lucy grabbed her bags off the floor, she had just finished off a monster who was terrorizing the town.

She entered a nearby forest, she hasn't heard of all the rumors of the forest she was entering. The forest was marked off the maps since the forest is the home of many dangerous creatures.

Lucy walked around the forest until she found a dragon sleeping in the middle of the forest. She took a step to it but a twig snapped under her foot. The dragon's head shot up like a bullet. He spotted Lucy the second his head shot up. "What are you doing in my forest girl" The dragon roared. "I-I am Lucy Heartfilia and l came here to train" Lucy said noticing her voice sounding so pathetic.

"Then why didn't you say that the first time" The dragon said a smile spreading over his scaley face. "Are those your keys" The dragon said gesturing to her keys which she had dropped and not noticed. Lucy's eyes went wide. She scoped up her keys in a hurry "Aquarius is going to kill me" Lucy said worried of what Aquarius was going to do to her for dropping her key.

This made the dragon smile even more and he even let out a small laugh. "Would you like to learn dragon slayer magic" The dragon said still smiling at seeing Lucy's eyes pop out of her face (not literally). "Really" Lucy asked surprised. "Yes, My name is Mixer the mixed dragon. I am the Prince of all the dragons. My magic allows me to use any dragon element that exists" Mixer said. "I would love to learn mixed dragon slayer magic" Lucy said smiling.

The dragon gestured for her to get on his back "Ok well we have to fly over to my cave". Lucy got onto his back. The dragon took flight soaring through the air. Lucy was amazed at the scenery. "amazing" Lucy said as they landed at a cave entrance. Mixer walked in the cave lowering his head and tucking in his wings. Lucy followed behind. The cave was big enough for the dragon to enter and the inside was big enough for Mixer to pick his head up when they got inside. The big cave was connected to several others. Lucy spotted a cavern big enough for her. Lucy entered the cavern. "Lucy one moment" Mixer said. Lucy stepped back from the cavern. She noticed soft wool on where the dragon was laying down. The dragon looked at the cavern Lucy was about to enter and blew into it. Soft wool filled the cave Lucy laid down on it. The wool was softer than Aries's. "tomorrow we will start your training" Mixer said. As he and Lucy drifted off to sleep.

 **The guild** still Normal POV

Natsu walked into the guild but the first thing he noticed was his best friend wasn't present. Natsu took a seat next to Erza, who was eating her favorite strawberry cake. "Hey Erza have you seen Lucy I haven't seen her in 2 days" Natsu says worried. "She probably went on a job" Erza said with a mouth full of cake. "There isn't any record of Lucy going on any jobs" Mira says who was listening to their conversation. "I'll go check her house today" Natsu said. That's when Mira started mumbling about Natsu and Lucy being the second people who are going to start the next Fairy Tail generation, second as in Bisca and Alzack baby Asuka. Natsu told his blue cat Happy that he was going to Lucy's house. Happy flew over to Mira "They lllliiikkke each other" Natsu heard Happy say to Mira. "We don't" Natsu said from across the guild. A faint blush covered his tanned cheeks.

Natsu walked into Lucy's apartment. "Lucy are you going to come to the guild" Natsu said. Natsu got no reply so he started walking to her room. He took one step into her room and found Lucy not there. That's when it hit him, some of Lucy's clothes were missing. He smelled the air to find out how long she had been gone. Her smell was faint but he knew Lucy and it was the strawberry and vanilla smell he loved. Natsu thought long and hard (Which is rare). "Two days" Natsu said.

He ran to the guild as fast as he could. 'she said she was fine' Natsu said tears forming in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away wanting no one to see him that way. He ran to master's office. Ignoring all the shouts he was getting. Natsu felt a cold metal hand stop him. " What are you doing" Erza said a dark aura surrounding her. Natsu noticed he had stepped in her cake. Everyone shuddered at Erza's dark aura. "She's gone" Natsu said. Tears flowed down his cheeks staining his face and stinging his eyes. Erza felt bad but still didn't know who he was talking about. "Who's gone" Erza asked. She then noticed that Natsu was crying. Everyone gasped at the sight of Natsu crying. He hadn't even cried when Lisanna died. "Lucy sh-she's gone" Natsu said tears flowing down his cheeks. Erza pulled him into a hug. "I see you found out" Master said from the second floor. "Lucy was sad that she lost all her games so she said she was going to take some time off the guild" Master said "She told me not to tell anyone unless you found out. I don't know where she is or who she is training with. She said she would send me letters about how she was doing but the letters never came". Master went back into his office. Natsu was balling his eyes out. He ran out the door, a crying Happy following him. He knew long ago who was his mate, it was Lucy. He loved Lucy.

 **I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but I don't own Fairy Tail. And if I did NaLu would have been a thing a loooooonnnnng time ago. O and Happy Thanksgiving.**


	3. Where Have You Been

Long Lost Lucy

Where Have You Been

Lucy Pov, One year Later

It has been one year since I last saw my family, Fairy Tail. Mixer had been taking good care of me. I haven't been sending Fairy Tail letters due to me not wanting them to ask where I was. Mixer told me to go see them. "You said that they have been telling you to send them letters so why have you not" Mixer said a questioning look on his face. "because they are going to ask me tens of thousands of questions" I said. I found out that Mixer is the prince and his dad, the king, is going to die soon. Over the year I learned all the dragon slayer elements and every spell but using Dragon Roar and I have to learn Dragon Force by myself. It will take at least a month to learn for all the elements then I would go back to Fairy Tail.

"I want you to go visit them. They probably are worried." Mixer said. "Fine" I said giving in. "You can go tomorrow. Since I have a meeting. You better go." Mixer said.

He rolled up into a ball on his bed of wool. I did the same. 'I wonder if Natsu got together with Lisanna' I thought sadly. I then shook my head 'No, no no no no no. Why am I even thinking of that'. I dozed off to sleep wondering what tomorrow would me like.

I walked to Magnolia. I got on the first train to Magnolia. I covered my mouth when the train started moving. Now that I was a Dragon Slayer i'm stuck with motion sickness 'this SUCKS' I thought while throwing up. "Next stop Magnolia" the announcer said. "just hurry up" I moaned. I started feeling dizzy. The last thing I saw was a green haired women with what looked like a 2 year old girl in her hands before I fainted.

Normal Pov

Bisca stood with Asuka in her hands. In front of her was Lucy, she could recognize her anywhere. Lucy had longer hair that went down to her shoulder blades. She ran to Alzack "L-Lucy" she told Alzack who just stared at her. Bisca gave him Asuka and ran to Lucy, ignoring the questions that Alzack was asking her.

She picked her up, she was surprisingly light. They got off at Magnolia stop. Bisca was now carrying Asuka while Alzack carried Lucy.

They ran to and into the guild. Natsu was the first to notice Lucy he ran to the unconscious Lucy in Alzack arms. He handed Lucy to Natsu. "We found her on the train she was heading here" Bisca said.

Natsu started crying as he held Lucy. Natsu carried her to the infirmary and set her down on a bed. Lucy's eye fluttered open to see Natsu. "Natsu?" Lucy said questioning. Natsu lifted his head, it had been 2 hours since Lucy came to the guild and he didn't move an inch (NaLu much). Natsu noticed something in Lucy's eye's that changed. He got up and walked cover to Lucy giving her the tightest and most protecting hug ever. "Na..su...can't...BREATH!" Lucy said gasping for air. Natsu tightened his hug but let go the second he did. Lucy let out a cough "Looks like you're happy to see-" "You left...promise never to do it again" Natsu said interrupting Lucy. Lucy looked down her hair covering her eyes. "I haven't finished my training yet" Lucy said making Natsu's heart break. "Why… WHY CAN'T YOU STAY!" Natsu screamed gaining Lucy's attention.

 **Natsu POV**

I screamed at her. She flinched, I noticed scars covering her right arm. I grabbed her right arm she let out a small whimper in pain. Her arm started bleeding, because I reopened her wounds. I let go and covered my mouth. Blood stained my hand. Lucy looked at her bleeding arm. I looked at her eyes they were flashing red to brown. She covered her eyes with her eyes with her uninjured hand, noticing I was staring. Which I didn't even notice. Lucy looked at the clock on the top of the dresser. She walked outside "If you are going to join me for dinner then be free to come" Lucy said smiling. I didn't get to ask her any questions.

 **Normal Pov**

Lucy walked out of the infirmary, she could feel her arm healing by the second. The scars wouldn't go away but the pain will. As she walked out she was greeted by a mob of people hugging her. "This...hurts...more...than...Na...tsu's" Lucy said trying to breath. After Lucy explained every thing except the whole Dragon Slayer part and Mixer they settled down. Natsu came out of the infirmary. He took a seat next to Gray and Erza. Gray was eating a ice cream and Erza was having some strawberry cake. He smelled a fresh Dragon smell, it was coming off of Lucy. "I have a really strong tutor" Lucy said. "Hey Luce, is that why I smell a dragon on you" Natsu asked as he walked cover. Gajeel and Wendy agreed. "My tutor is a dragon slayer" Lucy lied. Lucy felt a hole in her stomach from lying to her family but everyone took it.

After they all ate Lucy headed to her house on Strawberry street. She entered her apartment to see the pink haired bimbo. "I hope you know I am not leaving you alone" Natsu said. Lucy just nodded and went to bed ignoring Natsu as he put his arm securely around her.

 **The Next Morning**

Natsu woke up feeling empty space where Lucy was. Tear filled his eyes. He had a lump in his throat. He got up and looked at a note on the table.

 **Dear Natsu,**

 **I went back to my training. See you later Hot head.**

 **From Lucy, Goodbye Hot head.**

Natsu Cried "LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

 **Hope all you liked this chapter. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, Since it was Thanksgiving. O and I hope everyone who has to go to school on Monday had a great break. *At school I walked in and sat down. Class started and I raised my hand. "How much longer till winter break"***


	4. I'm Coming Home

ch.4 I'm Coming Home

 **Natsu Pov**

It has been a week since Lucy showed up. Everyone but me has gotten over her leaving. Lisanna has been taking this chance to try and get close to me.

I walked into the guild Happy flying in right behind me. Lisanna walked right in front of me "Hey Natsu, c-can I talk to you tonight" Lisanna asked. "Sure" I said bluntly, not really caring on what she was going to tell me. 'Goodbye' was all that echoed through out my head.

That night I stayed at the guild as Happy when home. Lisanna took a hold of my arm and took me outside. I saw Mira smile a little bit.

When we got to the corner of the guild hall she stopped. She turned around and tried kissing me but I covered my mouth just in time. She pulled back and gave me a confused look. "Why did you block it" Lisanna asked. "because I like someone else" I replied "I'm sorry". "Who do you like" Lisanna asked her hair covering her face. "Lucy, I always liked you as my sister not as my lover. And Lucy is my mate" I said trying to let her down lightly. "O ok" Lisanna said looking up and smiling. "Now that I got rejected I can move on".

Me and her walked back inside a smile on her face. 'She just got rejected, if Lucy rejected me I would be up in tears' I thought sitting down on a stool.

Mira walked over "So did you get your first kiss" Mira asked. "No" I replied. For a second she looked confuse. "Did you get a girlfriend" Mira asked. "No" I said again. On that note I decided it was time to go home. I got up from my seat and headed home.

Lucy is who I thought about every day and night. I thought about how she was doing all the way to my house. Then I thought about her as sleep took over.

 **Lucy's Pov**

I got up and walked outside to see a big plate of food. I was use to it now the whole dragon thing, waking up early, being taught by a dragon, and seeing the plate of food. The morning routine was always the same but today.

I walked up to mixer right after I finished eating my food. "Today we are going to do something different" Mixer said "All Dragons know their surroundings so today I want you to walk around the forest and memorize the whole forest. It should take about 3 hours if you focus."

I did as I was told and started walking around. I investigated every crevice and every piece of the forest. The forest was smaller than I thought and by the time I started walking home it was below 2 hours and 30 minutes.

As I walked home I was spaced out by all the scenery, that I didn't see a exeed egg coming straight at me. Before I could dodge it the egg hit me right in my face. "oww" I said rubbing my forehead. I picked up the egg, It was black with white and blue scratches on it **(Think of Happy's egg)**. I crack started forming which made me almost drop it. The crack grew bigger and bigger until a little exceed came out of it. He/she unfolded her wings and flew into my arms.

The exceed was black with white spots. The exceed looked up at me he/she had one blue eye and one yellow eye. "Hi I'm going to name you Altair" I said telling it was a boy. That's when a nother exceed I didn't notice flew out of the same egg.

He/She landed in my arms, he/she was white with a black star on the bottom of his/her left eye. He/She landed in my arms with his/her eyes open and they were blue and green. "looks like there are two of you" I said. "So you are Altair" I said gesturing to the exceed with one blue eye and one yellow "and you are Electra" I said gesturing to the other cat. I knew Electra was a girl and Altair was a boy for some reason, probably some dragon thing. "My name is Lucy" I said.

I walked home noticing that it was already getting dark. Electra and Altair fell asleep on the way there. When I got there I saw a worried Mixer. "Mixer is something wrong" I asked. "No I-I was just worried about you since you came home so late" Mixer said "Who are these little guys" Mixer said gesturing to Electra and Altair who were sleeping in my arms. "I found them in the woods" I said.

After that Mixer taught me how to control my magic power and he also taught Electra and Altair how to do the roar along with the other magic they caught on fast but it was weak. Then all of us decided to head to bed, Electra and Altair snuggled up beside me.

 **3 weeks later**

It was the last day I would be with Mixer. Yesterday I Mastered all the Dragons Roars, Electra and Altair had also been practicing even when we weren't suppose to. The got strong enough to learn how to turn human/exceed in a few days. Electra learned lightning and electricity Dragon Slayer magic and Altair learned light dragon slayer magic but his flying abilities are better than Electra's. Yesterday I also sent master a letter saying I was coming back but I was keeping my identity a secret.

Mixer also had to leave that day so we gathered at the top of the highest mountain. Before Mixer left he showed me one last magic and gave me a chest full of keys. The last magic was how to store all the keys and summon the keys which only took a few minutes to master. In the box there was 4 different type of keys apart from the celestial and silver gate keys. There was crystal, dragon,demon,and angel key groups. I stored all my keys using the magic he taught me. Mixer left and me and my exceeds started heading to Fairy Tail.

 **I did two in one day because break is almost over and i'm trying to finish as many as possible so bye. PS Altair's magic was based off of the meaning of his**


	5. Lucy's Dead?

ch.5 Lucy Is Dead?

 **Lucy's Pov**

Electra, Altair, and I entered the town of Magnolia. "I can't believe you fell asleep on a 30 minute ride!" Electra shouted at me. "I'm sorry, but Dragon Slayers have motion sickness" I said. "Than why didn't we get it" Altair asked. "I don't know, I was surprised that you guys weren't puking your guts out like me" I said smiling.

Before we came to Magnolia I found a cloak inside my bag. "Here get under here" I said talking about the cloak. Now I was holding Electra and Altair in my arms.

I walked into the guild no one noticed me, until a table came at me. It broke to pieces the second I touched it. That got everyone's attention "Who are you" Natsu asked. I was happy he couldn't smell my scent but sad he didn't know it was me. "I'm Celestia" I said quietly that only a Dragon Slayer could hear. "You seem strong...fight me" Natsu said. Natsu got hit in the head by Erza "You don't go asking people that" She said. "Ya flame brain" Gray said giving him a glare. "I'll fight you" I said to Natsu.

The whole guild headed outside,I put Electra and Altair on a bench. They sat there quietly even though everyone was talking about how small they were. I got in my fighting position and Natsu did the same.

Natsu was the first to attack he came running at me with a flaming fist. 'Let's play Natsu' I thought. I pulled out Loke's and Aries's key. "Summon gate of the lion Leo and Aries" I said as the keys glowed bright. "Why do you have Lucy's keys" Natsu roared. "Right after I killed a girl 4 weeks ago. She was heading away from this place and I snuck behind her and stuck a sword right through her" I said making Natsu snarl. "How Dare you kill my mate" I was surprised when Natsu said that, that I got a fire fist to the face. I closed Loke's and Aries's gate. This time I was ready for everything he had. He used his Dragon Force scales covered his arms and face a little. 'Looks like he got stronger' I thought. "fire dragon...ROAR!" Natsu said. The flame came at me, I could tell it looked tasty. I ate the flame as I heard Natsu say that he one. "Awww don't count me out yet" I said between mouthfuls of fire. I heard a large Gasp. "Fire Dragon...ROAR!" I shouted. "Stupid" I heard Natsu mumble. Natsu tried to eat the fire but it was too hot even for him. "Who's the stupid one" I said.

I saw Natsu fly back, I won't kill him because he is my Nakama. Erza walked over to me and grabbed me by my shirt. Her aura was deadly but I was strong so I didn't even flinch. "If you killed Lucy then why didn't you kill Natsu" Erza snarled. My hood still covered my face. She set me down but took out a sword. She tried to knock the hood off with the sword but I held on tightly.

"Make a scratch on this and i'll send you flying" I snarled a dark aura forming around me that would put Erza's to shame. Electra flew as fast as she could to me but Altair was faster. The two flew in front of me "Don't do it Lu-Celesta" they said in unison as I face palmed. "You know you almost gave away my identity" I said a smile on my face.

 **Erza's Pov**

Her two cats flew over one fast then the other. Then I heard her say that they almost gave away her identity. I saw a smile on her face but I also saw a tear trickle down her cheek, I also saw her eyes, I also saw scars on her.

I walked away from the girl and went inside to see Mira fuming with rage. "I'm going to kill her for killing Lucy" Mira said. She must have heard that Celestia killed Lucy from Wendy. "I saw a little of her face, but what I saw was sad" I said. Mira softened a little "What do you mean" She asked. "There was scars on her arm when she was fighting Natsu. I saw her eyes they were going between blue to red to brown then repeat. She was crying like she didn't want to hurt Natsu. She also said that the two of her exceeds almost gave away her identity she also wouldn't let me take off her hood" I said. Mira's eyes widened "Scars" Mira said unsure that she heard right. "Yes, they were all over her arms face, everything. Some were more newer than others" I said.

 **Normal Pov**

Lucy walked into the guild with a injured arm. She walked into the infirmary. "I won't heal your wounds" Wendy said "You're aren't even a member of this guild" Wendy said. "I didn't come here to get healed I came here to ask if he is alright" Lucy said. "You beat him badly he has broken bones and I can't heal those" Wendy said. Lucy walked over to Natsu "I know you can't" Lucy said. Wendy looked confused for a second. Lucy put her hands over Natsu. Her hands glowed a brighter blue than Wendy's. His broken arm and ribs healed. "There, you are Grandenney's child so I suspect that she didn't show you before she left" Lucy said earning a surprised look from Wendy. "How do you know that" Wendy asked. "because Grandeeney told me" I said even though it was the truth. "Do you know where she is!" Wendy shouted. "Yea she's inside of you" Lucy said disappointing Wendy. "Have you ever seen your soul" asked. "No" Wendy said confused. "She is in your soul" Lucy said making her even more confused. "Just watch" Lucy said. Lucy put my hands over Natsu's heart. This time Lucy's hands glowed a crimson color. A blue space covered Natsu, head to toe there was a red dragon mark in him. "That is Igneel" Lucy said smiling. It disappeared. Wendy saw Lucy's arm start bleeding, but the girl she saw was not fazed by it. "Why does your arm bleed when you use magic" Wendy asked. Lucy quickly covered her arms which were uncovered. "I got cursed like this for leaving my family for a long time. I'm the one who cursed myself" Lucy said.

 **I am sooooooooo sorry I accidentally posted the same chapter twice but it is now fixed.**


	6. Never Leave Me Again

ch.6 Don't Leave Me Again **Last Chapter**

 **Normal Pov**

"What do you mean" Wendy asked. "Wendy you can keep a secret right" Lucy asked. "Yes" Wendy said. "well of course you can you're Wendy The girl who has a crush on Romeo" Lucy said smiling. "Where did you hear that only Lucy knows" Wendy said. Lucy smiled and pulled off her cloak. The two exceeds sleeping in her arms. Wendy started crying "L-Lucy" Wendy said sobbing.

What they didn't know was someone was awake that whole time.

 **Natsu Pov**

I heard every word of their conversation. Then she asked Wendy if she could keep a secret. The thing that surprised me was when Wendy said Lucy. 'Lucy she's ok' I thought. Then I heard Wendy say "Lucy your eyes". I turned to see Lucy but she looked beat up, scars covered her body. She had a scar around her eye in the shape of a star.

"Hey Wendy when I turn back from Dragon Force make me unconscious " Lucy said. "Wait you are in Dragon Force" Wendy asked. "Yea" Lucy said. Her power started dying down. Than I saw Wendy hit Lucy with a nearby chair, that made me want to run over to Lucy and catch her. I did just that even with the pain in my arm.

I caught her with my good arm. She looked different she looked like regular Lucy. I picked her up and set her on a bed. I noticed a few details that were different, like she had a strand of black hair, and scars were all over her body. 'I Thought that was just in Dragon Force' I Thought.

 **2 hours later Normal Pov**

By that time everyone in the guild knew it was Lucy. They all waited in the infirmary for Lucy to wake up. Lucy covered her eyes wanting no one in the room to see her eyes. Every time Lucy woke up in a place different from the cave she did this so that no one would get scared. She looked around to see everyone in the guild there. Her hands still covered her eyes.

After a few smiles and hugs mostly everyone left. Everyone but her team, Wendy, Levy, and Mira. Lucy kept her eyes covered this whole time. "Luce why are you covering your eyes" Natsu asked. "Because they changed" Lucy replied. "Can you take your hand off" Erza asked. Lucy removed her hand but shut her eyes as tight as possible. "You know that's not what I meant" Erza said a vain popping. "Lucy's so dense" Happy said. Lucy opened her eyes and glared at the cat "Am not!" Lucy said. She than noticed she had her eyes open. Everyone stared at her, her eyes changed from brown to red to blue than repeated.

The only one who didn't looked surprised was Erza. "What magic is that" Natsu asked amazed. "Mixer gave that magic to her when she was training" Altair said than Electra covered his mouth. Lucy let out a small laugh, then bursted out laughing. "Altair is that what Mixer told you". Lucy asked wiping away her tears "Yea" Altair said confused. "That dragon can be very cocky at times" Lucy said. "I learned this magic myself it's called emotion magic. My eyes change by my emotions" Lucy said her eyes changing green than to brown.

After explaining what happened it was dark. Lucy walked to her house on strawberry street. Natsu right beside her. Lucy went inside then took a shower and Natsu still stayed there. Lucy ate an apple and then laid down in bed. Natsu followed soon after "Natsu what did I tell you about getting in my bed" Lucy said as she turned around. She was now face to face with Natsu their nose touching. Lucy's eyes turned pink to green than to brown. "Lucy can I ask you something" Natsu asked blushing. "Y-Yea Natsu" Lucy said. "Well I was just wondering….Do you….I fell in love with you" Natsu said he talked fast at the last part. His cheeks were as red as Erza's hair. "I didn't hear you" Lucy said teasing him. "I said I f-fell i-in l-l-love with you" Natsu said blushing even more, he hasn't felt this flustered ever. "I love you too Natsu" Lucy said smiling. Natsu was so happy he pulled her into a kiss. Now Lucy was the one flustered. They went to sleep, "Never leave my again" Natsu whispered in sleeping Lucy's ear.

 **I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. This will be the last chapter, I can't wait to make more stories for you guys Love you .**


End file.
